Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2 Rewrite
by AT1996
Summary: My own version of what happens during the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX with some elements from 5D's and a character partially based upon Yusei and Akiza
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, I just own the parts of the story line that I make up and any OC's unless they are submitted by someone else.

Chapter 1

(Chancellor's Office; Duel Academy)

"Excuse me, Chancellor, you said you wanted to see me?" said a tall man with long blonde hair and wearing the standard Obelisk Blue uniform with pink ruffles, earrings, and what looks to be purple lipstick. "Yes Crowler, I did." Chancellor Sheppard, who was a bald man a bit on the round side and is wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform, but his uniform was red were the blue should be, "I just received an e-mail from Mokuba Kaiba."

"As in the brother of our school's owner, that Mokuba Kaiba?" Crowler asked. "Yes Crowler, that Mokuba Kaiba." replied Sheppard. "Well what does he want?" Crowler asked, looking worried as if he was about to be fired. "Well it seems that his nephew will be enrolling here as a second year student." replied Sheppard. "I see, so does this nephew have a name so that I can prepare a room in Obelisk Blue for him?" asked Crowler. "Ah yes the name, actually you probably have heard of him," Sheppard said, "his name is Austin Thurston." Crowler stared at the chancellor in shock and then asked, "so you're telling me that World Champion Turbo Duelist Austin Thurston, is also the son of Seto Kaiba and is enrolling here as a student?" after that was said he promptly fainted. "Oh dear said." Sheppard said as he called for his assistant to have the nurse, Miss Fontaine, to come to his office to revive Crowler.

(On the boat to Duel Academy Island)

Meanwhile, on the boat to the island we see a young man looking out at the small dot on the horizon that is Duel Academy Island. He was wearing jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, and a red zip up hoodie with the sleeves torn off. Threaded through his belt was green digital camo pouch that held his deck while on his left arm was what looks like a metal arm guard that has a slot that looks like it could hold his deck, on his right wrist he wore a digital watch and a silver ringer set with a black stone (AN: about the size and style of a class ring) on the index finger of the same hand. He also usually keeps his short brown hair in a buzz cut while his hazel eyes shined in the sun. However what is probably his most notable feature is the criminal mark on his right cheek (AN: same as Yusei's criminal mark from 5d's). After an hour or so he was approached by one of the crew members "Excuse me sir?" said the crew member. "Yes?" the young man replied. "We are preparing to dock, would like us to bring your bike up for you?" the crew member asked. "Yes, please." stated the young man. Later the young man wheeled his bike down the ramp to the docks and was enthusiastically met by Dr. Crowler. After being told where his dorm was he rode office to the Obelisk Blue Dormitories. The young man's room was the standard Obelisk Blue dorm on the ground floor but also included a garage to house his motorcycle. After looking around and setting his stuff down he turned around and started walking to the school, "Alright, I guess I should go see the Chancellor," he said.

**Just who is this young man and where is Austin the student Sheppard mentioned? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

Alright, just to note this is my first story so I am hoping for some good reviews from everyone else. Though if you have any constructive criticism that would be appreciated. Again I do not own anything involving the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, I just own the parts of the story line that I make up and any OC's unless they are submitted by someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

First off I want to thank iloveyugiohGX93 for giving me my first ever review. Also I will have a new feature at the end of each chapter but what it is will remain a secret until the very end

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, I just own the parts of the story line that I make up and any OC's unless they are submitted by someone else.

Chapter 2

(Chancellor's Office)

"Are you serious?" the young man asked Chancellor Sheppard. "Yes I am very serious we are instituting a Turbo Dueling class and I would like you to be the instructor." Sheppard replied. "Are you sure, I mean I am supposed to just be a student." said the young man. "I'm sure, you are also the only one qualified to be turbo duel instructor," Sheppard replied, and then asked, "so will you do it?" The young man thought for a moment and then said, "Alright I'll do it." Sheppard beamed and then said, "Excellent, now let's get to the gym for the assembly."

(Gym)

In the gym all of the returning Duel Academy students were gathered by their dorm colors, while on stage the teachers were gathered along with the young man and Chancellor Sheppard. "Hello and welcome back to another year here at Duel Academy," he said, " we have a new second year student and I am sure you all know of him." Sheppard paused for the dramatic effect and then said, "So let me introduce World Champion Turbo Duelist Austin Thurston." with that everyone started cheering as Sheppard gave the young man, now known as Austin, the microphone for him to make a short speech. "Alright, I know there are might be some rumors going around that I only got into Obelisk Blue because of Seto Kaiba being my father," he said, "so I propose a duel between me and Dr. Crowler in order to prove that I belong in Obelisk Blue." with that statement everyone looked at Crowler who simply replied, "I accept your challenge." Once that was said everyone headed over to the Duel field looking excited. One group of students was very excited in particular. "Man I can't believe we get to see a champion duel Crowler," said a boy with messy brown hair in a Slifer Red uniform, "I just wonder if Austin is as good on the duel field as I hear he is on the track." Another boy, this one with light blue hair and was a little shorter than the brunette replied, "He is Jaden, Austin is a very skilled duelist, or at least so I hear." Jaden looked at the bluenette and said, "You know something don't you Sy." Syrus then started to give a nervous chuckle until the only girl of the group, Alexis, spoke up, "come on Sy you know we can keep a secret." Syrus just sighed in defeat and then said, "Oh alright, I follow Turbo Dueling and I am a big fan of Austin." Jaden just stared at Syrus and then asked, "So what kind of deck does he use?" Syrus thought about it for a moment and then replied, " Well he mostly plays low level monsters, with a majority of them being of the warrior-type, that he can use to Synchro Summon more powerful monsters." Jaden just stared at Syrus and then said, "A what summon?" Syrus tried to come up with an explanation until a voice from behind the group answered for him, "A synchro monster Jaden is a type of monster stored in the ectra deck that is summoned by combining a tuner monster with one or more non tuner monsters however the catch is that the total levels of the monsters used for the summoning must equal the level of the monster you are trying to summon." Everyone turned around to see Syrus' older brother Zane. "Zane," Syrus exclaimed, "what are you doing here?" Zane just looked at his little brother and smiled as he said, "I heard a rumor that Austin was here and so I though I would check it out." Jaden just stared at him in shock until they decided to head toward the dueling arena so that they could get good seats for the duel.

(Dueling Arena)

On the field both Dr. Crowler and Austin were readying their duel diskss both having agreed with starting at 2000 life point. "DUEL!" They both shouted as they drew their hands (Crowler:2000/Austin:2000). "I think I will start this off," Crowler sais as he drew a card, "First I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Austin drew and thought about what move he should make, "Alright first I'll play Marauding Captain (LV:3/ATK:1200/DEF:400) and then I will use his effect to special summon Junk Synchron (LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:500) from my hand," he said, "I'm not done though because I tune my level three Junk Synchron with my level three Marauding Captain." With his statement Crowler wandered what Austin was going to do and soon he was going to find out. "Now I Synchro Summon Gaia Knight, The Force Of Earth (LV:6/ATK:2600/DEF:800) Let's Rev it Up." he said as the monster took to the field. "Now I play the spell card Synchro Boost and by equipping it to my Gaia Knight I can raise his attack power by 500 points and increase it's level by one." he said as Gaia Knight's attack points rose from 2600 to 3100 and went from Level 6 to Level 7. _Dang, now my spell won't work because I was expecting him to end his turn after summoning those two monsters, _Crowler thought to himself, _Then again he is a champion I should have known he would do something like this. _"Now Gaia Knight attack him directly." Austin said as his monster went for a direct attack obliterating Crowler's life points completely (Crowler: 0). "Thank you Austin," Chancellor Sheppard said, "I think that you have proved to the whole school that you belong in Obelisk Blue, now next week is when our new turbo dueling classes start however who the instructor is will remain a surprise. Now you may all go back to your dorms." After that announcement all the students went back to their dorms or decided to hang out with their friends until the welcome dinners. Meanwhile Jaden and Alexis were talking with Zane about the duel, Syrus slipped away and tried to follow Austin for a little while.

(Austin's Room; Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm)

Meanwhile in Austin's room or more accurately the garage portion Austin was sitting at a work bench working on what looks like a modified skateboard when he heard a sneeze from the corner of the garage. At first he shrugged it off, but two more soon followed and Austin soon realized that it sounded familiar. "Alright, I guess I should see if my suspicions are correct," he said as he walked to the corner to see who is there.

**Whoa, just who is in the corner and who does Austin think it is? Also, just what is Austin working on? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

Today's Featured Card

Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth (Earth Attribute)

Level: 6

Warrior/Synchro

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

ATK/2600 DEF/800

Alright so yea, the featured card is the new feature that I was talking about and will be at the end of each chapter even if there is no duel. Once again I do not own anything involving the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, I just own the parts of the story line that I make up and any OC's unless they are submitted by someone else. So until next time, see ya.


End file.
